The Job
by RaidenSilversword
Summary: Continuing from my previous Fanfic, Raiden has the choice to get a better job than what Feral forced him into. If he takes it, whill he survive long enough to start it? And just who was that mysterious figure at the end of my last Fanfic? T for language.


The Job

Another Raiden-staring Fanfic, this time it is a more accurate title. More on Raiden's past will be revealed as the story progresses, so just sit back, Read, Review, and enjoy.

Time-line area: Mainly at the start of season 1, episode 2: The Giant Bacteria (Loosely based around, so don't bite my head off if it's not too accurate, okay?) (Continues from my pervious Fanfic's ending)

Disclaimers: I don't own SK, If I did, I'd be real happy, but I don't… I also don't own anything you might find here from Fullmetal Alchemist (Such as Automail-like prosthetics and naturally, Alchemy). However… Raiden Silversword is mine. No stealy. The same goes for Fortress Petralls and it's associated magicry.

Chapter Theme Song: Alive, by Pearl Jam. (Or at least the beat)

* * *

Recap: Last time, Raiden turned up in Megakat City and got on Feral's bad side for helping out the Enforcers. While about the stop The Pastmaster from taking over, the SWAT Kats, who had been hurled back into the past by a dinosaur the little orange gnome had brought from the past, turned up and caused The Pastmaster to vanish. Afterwards, Raiden allowed himself to be led to the Scrap Yard where Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson live and work. By some stroke of luck, Raiden arrived before the SWAT Kats returned. And due to his hearing, HEARD them return, which exposed their secret identities to him. Without pressing the issue, he asked if there was a spare bed, which Jake promptly led him too. Meanwhile, Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs has a heated phone conversation with Commander Feral of the Enforcers over his treatment of the Hybrid newcomer. Yet, under the city, a new threat stares at the city with evil eyes…

* * *

The morning after Raiden arrived, he started work with the two Toms he now lived with. Chance Furlong, the taller and more muscular of the pair was showing the hybrid around the Garage part of the Scrap Yard.

"Right, this is where me and Jake work on the cars that come in. Since Feral sent you here, you're gonna be doing the same as us. Where you waited for us to "return" is the waiting room. Usually if they are only here for a quick tune-up or a quick fix, Customers will wait in there. But if they have to dash, we tend to drop them off in the city before doing our job. You still following Raiden?"

"Yeah. Oh, if you and Jake want, you can call me Rai."

"Fair enough. Jake's going to show you around the "special" part of the place later."

"Understandable. You want to judge my character to see if I'm a useful asset to your secondary "job" right?"

"Something like that, yeah… Well, that's the gist of the place, but watch out for Burke and Murray… Those pair are dead-beats who drop the scrap right outside the entrance to the Garage, not to mention they insult me and Jake a lot."

"What you mean those pair in that dump truck at the gates? They don't look too hap…"

Raiden didn't manage to finish, since the pair decided to tear through the gates to the yard.

"You need to keep them there gates open, or did you think we'd ignore them?"

"Shut up Burke."

Chance and Raiden stepped to the side as the pair dumped the contents of the Truck's back end in front of the Garage doors.

"DO you HAVE to dump in the doorway?"

"Yeah, I see you have a new servant to do all your work for you. What happened to for buddy? He run awa…"

Burke didn't get to finish his sentence as Raiden punched the tiny Tom in the snout while Chance signed the delivery list.

"I'm no-one's servant. Try to call me one again, and you'll get more of the same."

"Leave 'em Rai. He's not worth it."

"Tough words from a "tough" Kat."

Burke was practically jumping with rage, that is until Raiden had had enough. He allowed some of his Non-element magic to flow down his left arm until it formed into a small ball in front of his paw.

"I suggest you leave. Now. I'm not going to ask so nicely again, so get out."

That did it, in terror of what the hybrid might do next, the pair fled in their truck, nearly running into a green sedan the was just turning into the Yard. As the car got closer, Jake who had just finished fixing some drinks during all the commotion, albeit begrudgingly, came out. When the car stopped, the Deputy Mayor, Callie Briggs got out.

"Morning Ms Briggs, Tune-up time again?"

"Yes Jake, it's been a month since the last tune-up, and I think something is knocking under the bonnet too."

"I'll take a look for you Ms Briggs, do you want Jake to take you into town?"

"No thanks, the Mayor is picking me up, but first, I want a word with Raiden, if none of you mind."

No one did, so Raiden led Callie indoors to the waiting room so they could talk.

"So Raiden… I couldn't help but notice your skills during the fighting yesterday, and decided to speak to you about something."

"If it's about any science tests, then they are out of the question. The last test I had was hard enough to lead the college I do in Fortress Petralls."

"No, you miss-understand me! I'm not here to ask you to be subjected to any tests, but here to offer you a proposition."

"You got my attention, go on…"

"Well, as Deputy Mayor, I'm often in need of rescuing by the SWAT Kats… What I wanted to ask you is if you would consider being a sort of bodyguard for me, since I'm the one that power-hungry villains seem to go for first. Also, I think Commander Feral was being quite unfair towards you."

"Depends on the wages… I'm not a free-worker you know ma'am."

"I anticipated this, so I reckon a wage of £4.00 per hour is sufficient."

"Do I get days off? I can't deal with having to work all day every day."

"Sure, least day of each week off if you agree."

"Well Ms Briggs, you have yourself a deal there… But since I've already clocked on for the day here, I'll start tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine by me…Well, I've got to dash, the Mayor must be waiting for me."

With that, Callie left as the Mayor's chauffeur toot the horn of the white Limousine. Re-emerging, Raiden grabbed a shovel and helped Jake to clear the smaller scarp from the pile Burke and Murray had dropped in front of the Garage entrance so Chance could get Ms Briggs' car in the garage.

"So Rai, what did the deputy mayor want with a new grease-monkey like you?"

So Raiden told him, since Jake had asked politely.

"She offered me a job as a sort of Body Guard for her. I'm gonna start tomorrow, but I'm gonna sleep here still. Easier than trying to find a place of my own to sleep, you know?"

Neither Jake nor Chance, who had over-heard had anything to say to that. Only been here two days and he's got a job guarding the Deputy Mayor… As if to break the tension, the alarm in the hanger went off.

"Jake, it's go time."

Raiden looked at the pair retreating to the back room, before Jake waved him over.

"You're gonna get that tour earlier than we thought. Come on!"

Obligingly, Raiden followed the pair of Toms into the back room in time to see them disappearing down a ladder. Following, Raiden watched as Chance picked up the phone by the alarm and Jake changed into his Flight suit and Razor alias.

"What is it Mrs Briggs?"

Raiden marvelled at how Chance knew it was Callie without asking, until he slyly used his Telepathy to skim the surface thoughts from Chance's mind and saw that it was Mrs Briggs who always called.

After hanging up, Chance changed into T-Bone while Razor was giving Raiden some instructions.

"While we're gone, can you clear up the junk in front of the garage and work on any cars that come in? In between that, you can use any Military-grade scrap you find for what-ever purposes you want; Make yourself something… Consider it a welcome present from myself and T-Bone."

"Sure. Well… Be safe, but call the hanger if you need my help for anything."

Raiden watched the pair enter the Turbokat and descend down the lift to the launch-bay.

* * *

And that's the prologue for this chapter folks… Enjoy, read, review, and remember… I like to hear from you all.

Oh, and don't worry, the next part of this story arc will be more action-y than this one. This was just to introduce Raiden's new "job" and give him the tools to aid him in said job.


End file.
